It is generally preferred that some electronic systems, such as computers and many other devices, be easy to use, manipulate, handle or work with physically. Such ease of physical handling enables quick and efficient assembly, disassembly and maintenance of these electronic systems. Such speed and efficiency reduces the associated time and cost for these activities. For example, modular components of larger overall systems may be made to be simply plugged into and pulled out of the system. In this manner, the physical configuration of the system can be changed quickly and easily.
To enable the quick and easy plugging and unplugging of a module in an electronic system, the system generally has an electrical connector mounted inside the system in an appropriate location and manner. The module generally has a mating electrical connector that engages the electrical connector in the system when the module is fully inserted into the system. The module communicates with the rest of the electronic system and receives electrical power through the connector.
For situations involving relatively large power requirements and/or relatively large numbers of communication signals, separate connectors may be used for the communication signals and for electrical power within the system and on the module. In this case, the separate connectors must be mounted relative to each other with tolerances that allow the connectors in the system to accurately align with the connectors on the module, so the module can be easily plugged into the overall system.
Some systems have several of the same or similar modules, e.g. installed in bays within the systems. In this case, it is preferable for all of these modules to have the same upside orientation, i.e. none should be sideways or upside down. In this manner, confusion is prevented with respect to additional features, such as the proper installation of cables, the correct function of buttons and the right meaning of LEDs on an externally exposed side of the module. For situations having separate connectors for communication signals and electrical power, the two connectors must be placed with the same orientation relative to each other in every bay, so that the modules have to be inserted with the same orientation in every bay.
However, many industries, such as electronics and computers, have a need to continually put more functionality into a smaller space. As a result, compromises regarding the placement of physical components sometimes have to be made. Thus, there is a problem when the connectors for communication signals and electrical power cannot be placed with the same orientation relative to each other in every bay.